fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The King's Guard and The Darkwolf Factions
The Story During a specific medieval period in Europe, there was the kingdom of Hillsmorbury. It was ruled by King Fornesto III. At his side, lay the heroic King's Guard. A group of heroes appointed as knights by the king. However, there lay an evil faction called The Darkwolf. Its leader is unknown. What is known, though, is that they are not to be trusted as they will want to kill the king and take the kingdom for themselves. The faction is made up of many people, however, only some of the more prominent members are known. Members of the King's Guard Capricorn Cornelius the Crusader - A knight who was sent from a neighboring town to help the good people of Hillsmorbury. Upon arrival, he stuck up a friendship with Gladstone, who then formed the team once Darkwolf began to rise. He wields a sword and a shield with religious-like patterns decorating the items. He has shown that he is much more powerful against undead or otherwise monsterous opponents, to the point where he forced Shakrow to retreat. Gladstone Grey the Knight - He is the best Knight the King has on his side, he was able to withstand his own against Corruption Knight for a good amount of time. Armed with a broadsword and shield, he is skilled in combat. He struck a friendship with Capricorn on Capricorn's arrival and is the co-leader along side Capricorn. He rides upon a horse named "Irodes." Banesby the Hunter - An outdoorsman grown up in the woods, he was hired by the King's Guard for his skills. He met Gladstone, Alister, and Capricorn when they entered his woods. After a brief confrontation, he soon allied with them. He is the teams archer and trapper. Just in case, he also has a dagger if he is out of arrows or traps don't work. He has no last name due to being raised in the forest. Alister Syncophoda the Wizard - A wise wizard who had served the king for years. He is the team's strategist and magic user. He is proficient in all magic, but chooses to stick to positive magic. He uses an oak staff with a blue orb to cast spells. Polithimus - A giant brainwashed to commit crimes under Darkwolf. However, Capricorn freed him and in turn, saved Capricorn and his crew from death with the help of Shadow the Ghost. He and Shadow was pardoned by the king for helping the heroes. He fights by utilizing any large object around him. Shadow the Ghost - An Ex-Demon, the younger brother of Shakrow the Demon. Like Polithimus, he was a member of Darkwolf that rebeled against them to save the other members. Unlike Polithimus, however, he wasn't brainwashed into committing crimes. He was forced to because his brother made him do it. He dons silver armor and hidden blades. Known Darkwolf Members Deadraiser - A necromancer known as Polygimus Brestonia banished from the kingdom for his practices. He uses a Dark Oak staff with a purple jewel shaped like an eye. He also has a son, Flameraiser. He seeks revenge on the kingdom by taking over and killing the king. The Doctor - A mysterious being taking the form of a Plague Doctor. He seems very skilled in medieval medicine and is also known to hypnotize people. He fights with diseases and knives that were used for "surgery." Intentions unknown. Shakrow the Demon - The brother of Shadow the Ghost, a demon well trained in the scythe and blood magic. Wants to bring more souls to his master by reaping the kingdom. If the kingdom is taken over, he will be free to reap. Corruption Knight - A cursed suit of red armor that holds a dark energy inside of it. He uses a broadsword in combat and because of the sword and his armor, he moves slow. He is an entity that is hard to stop, as the armor is hard to defeat. The only way he is held back is by key weaknesses in the shoulders, back, face, and knee pads. His real name is physically impossible to be spoken, and therefore is called Corruption Knight by the heroes and the villains. His sole purpose is to be the sole knight in the land. Flameraiser - A young boy who was unfortunately raised by Deadraiser and became corrupt. He is skilled in fire magic and plans to assist his father and his allies. To use his magic, he reads incantations from a book. Brinebeard the Swashbuckler - A formidable pirate known for his brutal killings and pillagings. He sails a ship known as The Kraken. A mahogany pirate ship with his emblem stitched onto the sails. He fights with a flintlock and a cutlass. His goal is to steal the treasure of all the townsmen. Author's Note I've decided to start a roleplay for these characters and their setting: Click here! Also, I plan to write some stories based on these characters. Look foward to that! Category:Backstory Category:Made by Terrainsponge23